


introspection - marcy wu's spiraling thoughts

by ribinapan



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Hurt, Introspection, Light Angst, Marcy Wu Thinks, Missing Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribinapan/pseuds/ribinapan
Summary: Marcy Wu reasons out why she thinks Anne had no trouble leaving her again.
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy & Marcy Wu, Anne Boonchuy & Sasha Waybright & Marcy Wu, Sasha Waybright & Marcy Wu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	introspection - marcy wu's spiraling thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> i did not edit this  
> i did not beta read this  
> i did not read this over myself  
> i wrote it and posted it so im sorry for the mess

Anne did not think twice about sprinting off after the frogs she had known for about three months, leaving Marcy standing there with her heart sinking to her feet. She had watched as her best friend--  _ first  _ friend-- ran off without a care after the frogs who had basically adopted her- which, well, was cute at first, but had begun grating on her after a while- I mean, they had just found each other again, and yet there would still be days where Marcy was left wandering around the castle just to learn that Anne had left that morning to explore with the frog family, no second thought, no warning, no goodbye.    
  
“Of course, that’s perfectly fine-- it’s only reasonable  _ one  _ of us would get sucked into the found family trope, and it being Anne is perfectly logical- she’s the heart-” Marcy mumbles, pacing back and forth and gripping a buggachino cup tight between her fingers, “And she’ll be back- she won’t just  _ stay with  _ the Plantars, and so technically she has  _ more  _ time with Sasha and I overall in a lifetime than with them, because we’re leaving soon, so sticking with them right now would make perfect sense to someone who makes attachments so easily- so it’s not  _ reall-” _

She kept mumbling to herself, logicking out the thought process behind Anne’s actions. After a couple turns down the palace’s long, windy hallways, she began to calm down. Yeah, Anne wasn’t  _ abandoning  _ them, she was just optimizing her time with  _ all  _ of her friend groups, to get the most time possible with each which would make the most sense to someone who lives life off solely with empathy. She wasn’t  _ abandoning  _ Marcy and she didn’t care more for the Plantars than she did her, she just knew she wouldn’t be seeing them again after they found a way home!

Marcy’s heart found a place to float, somewhat soothed, in her stomach, a particular uneasiness sifting around with the rest of her emotions- but it was durable now. Besides, in a couple weeks she’d be seeing Anne again! Then they would go home and she wouldn’t even  _ have to worry  _ about her leaving with any sort of newfound frog family because they  _ wouldn’t be there. _

Marcy knew that thought was a little selfish,  _ but in a different perspective,  _ Anne’s actions could be logged as perfectly selfish as well-- Anne didn’t place Marcy anywhere in her mental equation to spend more time with everybody, the idea that maybe she wanted to have Anne around for longer after being practically inseparable and then not seeing her at all hadn’t crossed Anne’s mind.

_ Of course, Marcy didn’t tell her- she just explained the most logical thing to do. The fact she missed Anne and Sasha every single moment, every single day, and finally felt some semblance of okay seeing another human around-- because of course, that was it, wasn’t it? She missed her friends and she was getting a little singled out being the only human around, that was all--  _ so she knew that it was a bit of her fault as well, she had always been bad at vocalizing her emotions because that shouldn’t just be the  _ only  _ reason for Anne to stay-- “I want you to” wasn’t logical at all, it served no real purpose--

_ Then, there was the problem of Sasha.  _ She hadn’t even  _ seen  _ Sasha, and here was Anne appearing without her but having apparently talked to her-- had a  _ fight  _ with her-- and then they separated? She didn’t blame Anne, she knew Sasha could be a bit intense and was perfectly capable of starting, ending, and walking away from an argument just to get her point across- but  _ here?  _ What could possibly be so bad to warrant separation without at least telling each other where the other would be?   
  
Marcy’s thoughts were getting more complicated and muddled with emotion by the second. She missed her friends. She hoped they missed her. But that wasn’t her job right now, her job was to find them a way home. So she turned full circle, and marched down a hall to get to the library. If she just picked up a couple buggachinos on the way, and did  _ not  _ stop reading until she found an answer, she wouldn’t even have to think about the gaping absence of her friends right now. No, next time she blinked, she might even see them, depending on how sleep deprived and caffeine--  _ was it caffeine? She didn’t really know, she had been taking notes but they had yet to let her see if she could do a chemical test, they didn’t really trust her with any of the important instruments quite yet _ \-- high that she could get, she could forget the next couple weeks in a jiffy.

_ Yes, that’s a perfectly logical plan.  _ She thought, throwing open the doors to the library.

“Marcy!” Boomed a particularly deep, loud, and familiar voice, and her eyes trailed to meet the king’s and weigh on them, finding peace in the distraction from her thoughts. “There you are! I knew you’d show up soon. Come here, I’ve been struggling to find anything interesting on this box of yours…”


End file.
